Raven's Mind
by XxEndlessLovexX
Summary: BB goes into Ravens mind.What will happen? Beast BoyxRaven pairing.


**Hiya this is EndlessWinter and heres a BB/Rae fanfiction**

**I own Nothing to do with Teen Titans**

**bit I do own this dont flame:(**

**ENJOY!!!!**

"Okay,Ravens levateing on the roof,"thought Beast Boy,"That means it time to go into her room."After sneaking into her room...He started snopping around looking for something to embarrass Raven had wanted to embarrass Raven because she had been very rude to him suddenly he heard Raven outside her started panicing looking for somewhere to hide insted of turning into a fly or any other small animal,he picked up Ravens mirror to her mind and went inside...

~MoonLight~(this means the scene changes)

Raven went into her room and new something was wrong. "Something doesn't feel right."Raven said as she picked up a book."I,ts probly nothing."she thought as she made her way to the lounge room(you know the one with the huge flatsreen TV...man I wish I lived there)she sat down on the couch and started reading her big book.

~Moonlight~

Beast Boy landed somewhere in Ravens mind and started looking say he was in happys realm."Happy Raven!"he shouted."Where are you!"He was looking around when someone glomped him and he fell down."Beast Boy,I've missed you!"Happy yelled hugging him tightly."wha...what are you doing!"he suprizely said while blushing."I'm hugging my favorite titan!"said Happy,"what else."

"what...I'm your favorite titan."Beast Boy said not beliveing his ears."Well of course you are,your also the cutest."Happy said smiling and laughing."O...kay."he said blushing like turned into a cat to escape from her hug,its not like he didn't like it,it was becase she was hugging him to to tight."AWWWW!"Happy swilled and picked him up and started rubbing Boy stared purring,enjoying the petting he was then put him close to her face and kissed his jumped down and turned back into hiself."what was that for?"he asked."Thats incass Raven kills you."she happly answered."Sorry gotta go."And with that she skipped off.

~Moonlight~

"Hey Raven,have you seen bb?"Cyborg asked Raven."No,"said Raven."why.""I cant find him anywhere."Cyborg said can you help me look?""I guess."She said getting up and headed torwed him didn't want to show it but she was she felt very happy and started then relived where he was and ran to her room."When I find him I'm going to kill him!"she tought but knew she wouldn' she got to her mirror she went inside.

She landed in Braves walked up to brave and tapped her on her sholder."Have you seen Beast Boy?"Raven Boy's here!?" Brave said."yes,if you she him keep him here until I come back."RAven told Brave,and then left.

~Moonlight~

Beast Boy was walking when he went into another went up to the Raven and said."witch Raven are you?"he asked but soon got his answer."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BEAST BOY!!!"Anger yelled."Oh hi Anger."he said went to punch him but stopped midway she couldnt hit,no matter how much she wanted just put her arm down."You sould get out of here before you get hurt and that wont be long if you come back."anger treatened."Thanks for not hurting me."he said as he walked off."your welcome"she said.

~Moonlight~

Raven was looking for Beast Boy when she heard someone yell."Raven look out!"she saw a rock falling then felt someone push her out the was now on the ground she opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy laying on top of her,he saved blushed."Beast Boy..."she said coming closer."Thank you.."she said still comeing closer."your welcome..."Beast Boy said before closeing the space between kissed him back with more force enjoying the Boy licked Raven's bottom lip asking for enterince witch she first there tounges faught slightly pushing aginst the other ones tounge then they explore each others could've stayed that way forever but had to stop because they needed air.

they broke apart gasping for air."I love you,Raven."Beast Boy said between breaths."I love you two." she said then loving kisses his Boy got up and helped her they relized they were surrounded by all moods of Raven."hey!"said Happy."If she gets to kiss him I want to kiss him to!""Yeah me to!"said another Raven."Me two!"said one by one they started jumping on him and smothering him with kisses."Okay thats enough!"Raven said pulling Beast Boy away."You know Raven,I could get use to the place."

then they returned to titans tower..

The End

**I know its not that was for pratice.R&R**


End file.
